


Burning Love

by Doubledoppeldonger



Series: Domestic AU [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, domestic AU, early morning cuddles, jacks being sweet, short fluff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubledoppeldonger/pseuds/Doubledoppeldonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apart of a bunch of short, domestic Jackothy fics inspired by songs I enjoy listening to. </p><p>Jack thinks Tim's sick, Tim assures the older man he's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for the song 'Burning Love' by Elvis Presley  
> Great song, great pairing.

Jack was awoken by the bar of light that peaked through the curtains in his room. One of the issues that came with being in the penthouse suite of one of the tallest buildings in the city was that the sun always seemed to hit you first. Though, this morning, Jack welcomed the change in weather.

Last night, the city was cast in a sudden downpour of rain that surprised everyone really. Jack and Tim had been out on a date in one of the more open areas of the city, and of course when the rain hit they had nothing to protect themselves. The date was cut short and they ended up running back to Jack’s penthouse a couple of blocks away.

Speaking of Tim, Jack could feel his deep breaths along the back of his neck, the younger man’s body pressed snugly against him. He smiled to himself, turning his body so that he was facing the other.

He took his time looking at all of Timothy’s features. From his fluffy, slightly ginger locks, to the many freckles that covered his face and, well, his whole body, and all the way down to his lips and little goatee with stubble beginning to form around it.

Jack brought his thumb up to play with his own growing stubble, scratching his blunt nail over each prickly hair. An idea popped into his head and he smirked, shifting his body downwards and pressing his face into Tim’s neck.

He started rubbing his chin along the soft skin of the freckled man’s neck, smirk turning into a cheeky grin as he heard Tim rouse from his sleep and whine in discomfort. He started shuffling further downwards, lifting up Tim’s tank top and continuing to tickle the soft skin of his stomach.

“Jaaack… Stop…” Tim mumbled, voice laced with sleep.

Jack chuckled and blew a raspberry into Tim’s stomach, making the man jolt and sit upright. Timothy pouted and Jack brought up his face so they were eye level.

“I give you blowjobs and this is what I get in the morning? S’not fair…”

Jack sniggered and captured Tim’s lips in his own, a soft and playful kiss. Tim wasted no time returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and pulling him closer. Jack was the first to break apart, pulling back to pepper kisses all over his face. Tim giggled at the rather tender display of affection, feeling rather flushed and dazed as Jack kissed him all over. He sucked up the attention, wanting to milk it all before their need for caffeine kicked in.

Jack’s kisses paused when they reached Tim’s forehead, the older man feeling how hot his boyfriend was. He pulled his lips away and replaced them with his hand.

“Hey kiddo, you’re burning up.”

“Mm?” Tim mumbled lazily, he’d rather the feeling of Jack’s lips again.

“I said you’re burning up, I think you caught something.”

He made to move out of bed but was pulled down instantly by Tim’s grip on his nightshirt.

“No… I think you’re just making me hot, handsome.” Tim pressed kisses along Jack’s jaw, trying to coax him back into a tender mood like before.

Jack snorted, “I think I can recognize the difference,” he sighed as Tim continued to try and kiss his face, “Timmy, you’re gonna pass your gross sick germs to me.”

Tim chuckled and pulled Jack down beside him, “I’m not sick, you ass.”

“Uh huh, sure.”

Jack was still tense, wanting to get a thermometer or something to prove he was right, but unfortunately he was pinned down to the bed, Tim curling a leg around his and nuzzling his face into Jack’s neck.

They laid there for another five minutes and Jack had calmed down a little, ready to fall back asleep again when he heard Tim’s breathing hitch.

“Tim? You-”

“ha-ACHOO!”

Tim sneezed right into the older man’s neck, the man in question froze immediately. Tim’s eyes widened and he sat up quickly, making his head rush slightly in the process.

“Omigosh Jack, I’m so sorry!”

Jack was still frozen in place, but his eyes shifted upwards to meet Tim’s. Tim squeaked and shuffled away from the man slightly, he jumped when he saw him shift in place.

Tim watched as Jack calmly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom adjoining the bedroom. He heard a rush of water and a lot of splashing and cursing. He braced himself for it.

“Not sick HUH?!”

Tim bit his lip, trying to stifle the laughter he could feel bubbling inside him.

“ _Oh Jack it’s just you who make me so hot~”_ Jack’s grumbles echoed from the bathroom, he put on a higher tone of voice to try and mimic Timothy.

Jack came back from the bathroom, the front of his nightshirt soaked. He crossed his large arms and watched as Tim’s shoulders shook with laughter.

“Yeah laugh it up now cupcake, I’m gonna make you regret it.”

A burst of laughter escaped Tim’s lips, but was soon replaced with a coughing fit and Jack hurled a pillow at him.


End file.
